I could not say goodbye
by Kyou-Kun
Summary: The title of the story will have more meaning at the end, as it usually does in books or stories! ^^ Erm this story is about Zoe and her group of friends on their many adventures at Hogwarts. If you actually do get around to reading my fic, please R & R ^


 { FONT-SIZE: 8pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Verdana" }   
I don't own Harry Potter X_X DON'T SHOOT! *Holds her hands up* I promise that I give all rights to J.K. Rowling! HONEST!.. *Rolls up her parchment of legal rights and gives it to J.K. Rowling* Tanks for not suing ^^;   
**Warning, there is graphic content in this fiction, and will be noted here:**  
_· Violent content  
· Explicit Dialogue  
· Sexual Content (But I'll tell you when, it's not any time soon ^^; )  
· FLYING MONKEYS FROM THE WIZARD OF OZ!!!! Thank you.  
_  
  
But I'd really like all of you to enjoy my Fic, and YES beginning to stories are always a DRAG but this one gets funnier so don't worry!  
Oh the beloved sanction of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What a fascinating idea; to build a school just for Wizards to learn more easily then in public schools.  
  


_All Zoëth Beaumont ever heard about Witches or Wizards, were tales of evils, and basically fairy tales in her grade school classes. She was at the young age of 11, and quite unpopular with the girls around her, but as for the boys, she fit right in, for her love of Soccer, and sports, she was the tough girl with her hat on backwards, when the teachers weren't looking at recess. She was definitely hardcore in the sense of sport, and the fact that she was able to drive the ball thrice the length of any other boy her age on the field was beyond any of the teachers' comprehension. With this, in the early summer after school, she had received a letter. _

  
  


She cocked an eyebrow, reading the inscriptions on page, "An acceptance letter… from Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… what kind of a showy prank is this?" she muttered in a bit of outrage within. This type of ordeal happened before, because of Paul and Christian, her next-door neighbor bullies. They had nastily planted a letter that she was accepted to a wizards school somewhere up in Ireland. It was a good thing that her father had looked over it; she would have taken the chance, had she not known of their childish, yet fiendish prank.

  


Little did she know that later on, it was a truth she was more then willing to accept. Her parents seemed willing to support her through, hand and hand. This would always spark happiness within herself to know that her parents were always interested in what she did.

  
  
"Your mother and I are going to take you together, Zoey. So you won't have to get lost from one of us, it's very crowded this time of year." Personally, even with these words from her father, she had a feeling that he was being over protective. Never the less, she hadn't a complaint, so she simply walked to her room in silence. She began to remember stories her father told her of James Potter and Lily Evans when he was in school with them. He was a proud Gryffindor, and her mother was of Muggle descent. Zoë knew there was promise within her bloodline, and she'd do all she could to make her parents proud of her this coming year at Hogwarts. 

  
  


"Another day... another memory" another wistful insight she added into her diary, and slowly shut it. She lay back on her bed for a moment before turning out the light.

  


First year had a grand start. She was placed into the Gryffindor house, and among all of the boys and the girls was treated fairly equal. Though she had a feeling she scared the girls with her random outburst of, "HEY WHEN DO WE GET TO KNOCK PEOPLE AROUND? Like in football!" This definitely turned heads on the boys' part too. With this, her lips sealed permanently on that subject for the next few months of school. Upon meeting people at the ceremony, she would have rather been with her own friends she had made on the train.  


  
  


She opened the door to her car, which was filled by two girls and a boy. One of the girl had golden brown hair, with waves at the ends. She wore a black dress that seemed like she was soon to be attending a funeral, or something of that nature. She held a book in hand, fair ways through and an apple in her other palm. The other had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wore casual clothing like herself, though she had weird taste of shoes in her opinion, "boots with silk pants?" was what she was asking herself. The other boy wore a good-natured smile, and wore glasses. His hair looked shaggy, although it was straight in its deep sienna sea. His blue eyes made him somewhat handsome under his glasses, but he didn't' seem the type to think about grooming or looks. He wore a trench coat and baggy pants underneath, with non-laced shoes. She looked at them in silence, and they stared back. They seemed weird, but she didn't comment about it. Maybe they thought the same as they gazed back at her. She shrugged slightly, and sat beside the girl with a book in her hand.

  
  


The girl gave her a grimace, and turned back towards her book in silence, not really able to look her in the eye for too long. Zoë didn't have a clue whether to get angry and just say something, or to just sit there, but the girl with dark hair, sitting across from her finally spoke.

  
  
"It's your first year too?" She asked as if Zoë were a small child. Zoë simply scoffed at the girl's tone, "What's with that tone in your voice?" She hated being treated like a kid, "And yes, it's my first year."  
"Touchy.." the girl remarked with a labeled grin on her face, that read "New Target" in Zoë's eyes.  
"Yeah I've been told I was that way. But I've also been known as being the scary girl that breaks peoples arms..." she shot back calmly, which silenced the other girl. This gave Zoë some newfound confidence to ask about them.  
"So what's your name?" she turned towards the girl who seemed to be more interested in her book rather then conversation.  
"Isabelle Arteides" she murmured, turning the page to her book.  
  
"My, aren't WE the polite ones!" The girl with dark brown hair exclaimed, her cheeks turning a soft pink color from being flustered over the fact of being ignored so easily.  
"Alright then. What might your name be then?" Zoë turned her head over towards the girl in slight amusement.  
The brown haired girl's eyes lit up, and she struck some emphasis on her name, standing up and posing proudly in front of all of them, as if a supreme ruler of the world, "Ahahah! I am Mordred La Fey! The one and only!" she let out a high-pitched laugh, and the clouds outside became ominous.  
The rest of them looked at the storm outside, that quickly began to calm the moment Mordred laid her arms to rest at her sides. They looked back at her as if she were nuts, and she looked back at them proudly.  
"Aye… a wacko that one is…" Isabelle remarked silently out the side of her mouth towards Zoey's ear.  
Zoey grinned in reply, and whispered, "Mental…" Isabelle looked up from her book, her eyes actually looked into Zoë's, and she partially smiled, before they knew it they were both bursting into giggles.  
  
"Hey! What the hell is so funny?" Mordred, growled, and then sat down hard into the seat beside the quiet boy, that seemed to have the look of laughter in his eyes, though he kept it to himself. All the girls looked at him, as if waiting for him to respond with his own name. The boy stared somewhat blankly at them and then finally asked, "Is there something on my nose?" he blinked stupidly, though he was kind of just being naïve about it.  
"W... what the heck?" Mordred looked at him almost twitching in anger, "WELL OUT WITH IT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" she screamed in aggravation.  
"Whoa, calm down there! We DO have ears you know!" replied Zoe, stating the obvious.  
In a huff, Mordred folded her arms across her chest.  
The boy was very hesitant, as if he didn't want to recite his name to the others, but with Zoë's encouraging smile, and Isabelle's curious look, he sighed softly, "Heinz… Heinz Schtalfen…" he lowered his head in embarrassment, and moved up a single finger to push his glasses back up his nose. He folded his hands in his lap quickly afterward.  
They were all silent for a moment, but Mordred seemed as if she were in tears just from the silence, and then burst out loudly, "HEINZ? LIKE THE KETCHUP??" she wailed in laughter, and fell back into her seat.  
  
Zoe didn't really see what was so funny about that, but Isabelle giggled softly. "It's not like I wanted that name!" Heinz felt deeply upset by their laughter.  
"Hey don't worry about it! I don't care if that's your name, you seem nice anyway!" Zoe smirked.  
She stood up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "We only tease you because you're our friend" She smiled.  
Isabelle nodded to this, "Friends tend to do that at times." And then went back to reading. Heinz was slightly convinced, but the volume of Mordred's laugh made his ears ring.  
Zoë was getting rather irritated with this, and she quietly turned to Mordred, and smacked her across the side of her head, which in turned silenced the psychotic girl.  
  
After all was settled, they began to have a conversation about Hogwarts and what it would be like. Zoë, and Heinz seemed to share their own views, but it seemed that Mordred and Isabelle already knew what Hogwarts was like. Mordred had gone with her father at one time to visit, as he was from the Ministry of Magic. Isabelle had obviously read it from a book, and took in every detail at that.  
  
Two girls opened the door to their car, and looked at all of them with smiles. "We were just walking around to meet everybody" Said one of the girls with pigtails in her brown hair. The other had shoulder length light brown hair with green eyes.  
"I'm Parvati Patil!" she smiled warmly.  
Their attention seemed to be on Parvati while she introduced herself but Heinz wasn't looking at her. He was staring at the other girl, who had suddenly become shy of his presence, and gaze.  
"And I'm Lavender, Lavender Brown" she added in shyly after a few moments.  
Heinz stood up immediately to introduce himself to them, "I'm Heinz! Heinz Schtalfen! Pleasure to meet your acquaintances!" he shook their hands politely, and they both smiled at him.  
"You are so nice!" Lavender announced to them.  
"So are you…" Heinz seemed in a daze.  
Parvati seemed to have been getting the picture between the two of them, and ripped Lavender from his grasp for the time being.  
"We have to go now, see you guys at Hogwarts!" Parvati said, and pushed a struggling Lavender out of their car, and closed the sliding door.  
"It's almost time.." whispered Isabelle, looking up from her book, and marking it. She closed the book slowly, and turned her attention to Zoe, who was watching Heinz and Mordred sleeping.  
"I'm a bit nervous, I've never been to Hogwarts, but I bet it's great..." Zoe smiled a little.  
"Don't worry about it, Hogwarts is a great school, and we will all become great wizards. The sorting hat will chose houses well." Isabelle smiled comfortingly to her newfound friend.  
Zoe nodded to her, "What if we don't get sorted in the same house?" she felt worry come over her. She liked her new friends.  
"That never stopped the other Hogwarts students from talking, now has it?" she chuckled mildly.  
Zoe didn't seem in much of a cheerful mood, but she did have to make the best of it. "Sure, I guess so. It would have been better if we would all be in the same house." She somehow had a feeling they'd all be separated.  
Surely enough, Zoe was definitely right about being separated. It turned out that Zoe was placed into Gryffindor, Isabelle in Ravenclaw, Heinz in HufflePuff, and Mordred in Slytherin. Gyrffindor wasn't so bad, in her case, for she was in the same house as Harry Potter.  
  
"How's your house, is it comfortable?" she heard the voice of Mordred behind her.  
"I suppose.. but I still would have rather had one of you guys in my house too."  
"Yeah, well, what with this stupid pure bloodline of mine, and rather large line of Slytherins in my family, I am to stay where I am." Mordred sighed a moment and then sat beside her Gryffindor friend.  
"Do you mind if I sit here..?" Isabelle's voice from the other side of her.  
"Of course!" Zoe moved a huge plate of food aside for Isabelle to set her plate down.  
"Thank you.." She smiled widely, and took her seat beside Zoe, beginning to eat.  
  
Zoe didn't realize until now how famished she was. She immediately takes up a piece of corn on the cob, and eats at her heart's content. Going for seconds, even thirds. Mordred and Isabelle just sat there watching her eat all the food in ammusement.  
"HufflePuff's a great house!" Came Heinz, running towards where they were sitting with his plate in his hands. A black, shiny she pushes out from the end of the Slytherin table, causing Heinz to trip over it. He falls flat on his face, his face planted into his plate of food. The entire body of students began laughing histerically. Except Zoe, Isabelle, and Mordred.  
  
"What an asshole!" Mordred burned her gaze at Malfoy who was laughing the hardest of all.  
"Hmph.. He's just looking for attention.." murmured Isabelle.  
Zoe was already up and walking towards the Slytherin table, rolling up her sleeves. "Hey what's the big idea you jerk?! He could have gotten seriously hurt!" her eyes narrowed into deep and utter rage.  
"I don't believe I asked for you to come to this table. Gryffindor simpleton." He turned his nose up towards her.  
"And I don't believe your nose is in the right place!" before Malfoy could answer, he was seeing stars literally.  
Malfoy fell back from his bench, out cold, with his arms sprawlled out, and blood streaming from his nose. Zoe cracked her knuckes angrily, "That'll teach you to mess with my friends, you little Slytherin punk!" she walked off towards her table.  
Isabelle, and Mordred stared at her for a long time. Mordred then gulped and spoke up, "Should... I go back to my table?"  
"Why would you need to go back to your table?" Zoe asked in outrage.  
"You should calm down Zoe, you already took care of the problem..." Isabelle stood up, and walked over towards Heinz. Zoe followed, nodding, and they both help him up.  
"Thank you!" Heinz smiled, and then walked over towards their table, and sits down, wiping the food from his face with his napkin.  
  
Zoe sighed, and she felt Isabelle's hand on her shoulder, "Don't look so worried, there are going to be people like that, okay?" she smiled, "Besides, we have more important things to worry about... like becoming great witches!"  
"Thanks, and you're right... we don't need to focus on trash like that." she snarls under her breath, walking back to the table.  
  
She then felt a firm hand on her shoulder, which caused her to shudder, and turn her head. "Young Lady.. come with me this instant!" the voice seemed angry but calm. Her eyes met a strange looking man with short black, oily hair. Dark eyes that stared at her coldly, and a long thin nose to match the eyes. He wore all black robes, and had pale white skin.  
Zoe sighed, "First night at Hogwarts and I'm already in trouble." she rolls her eyes.  
"It was my fault too! I told her to punch him!" came Isabelle's voice.  
Zoe turned to look at her, hissing in her ear, "What are you doing?"  
"You're new, you don't know what detention is like, and from the looks of it I think we will be facing a week."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and spoke out, "I don't have time for silly games! Come with me! Both of you are in serious trouble!" he whipped around, his robes following his movement in delay.  
Meanwhile Malfoy is hauled to Madame Pomfrey for treatment. He groaned as he came to, and looked around him, "Ohhh.. Owwww it huuurrttts!" he whined. Everybody in the Gryffindor table burst out laughing, including Mordred, but Heinz seemed quiet about it, though he was laughing inwardly. His eyes twinked as Professor Dumbledore's did. Snape sneered at all of them, "SILENCE!" he held up his hand.  
  
Isabelle and Zoe followed Snape down the rows of students, who were dead silent until they walk out. Voices are heard after that, and then laughter.  
"Why did you do that?" Zoe looked at her weirdly. Why would Isabelle want to get in trouble?  
"Because... you're the first person I've ever really met that wanted to be my friend. You came and talked to me, so... I just thought that I should back up my friend too."  
Zoe shrugged, "Well I usually come to people anyway."  
"Quiet!" Snape snapped at them, which caused them both to jump back and gasp.  
They walked in silence after that, and down into the dark dungeons of the Slytherin House. Snape led them into his office, and pointed towards his desk, "Stand there. I will find the proper punishment for you.." he then walked around his desk, and shuffled through a pile of parchments, "You will have a week of detention, for harming another Hogwarts student... and I will schedule you with helping Hagrid in the dark forest for two of these nights. You will report to Professor McGonagall for the next four days of detention. I will make use of you if I need you. Now off, and back to the hall before you're late to visiting your common rooms." He turns and walks towards the door, opening it for them. They gladly walk out, and sigh in relief.   
  
"You shouldn't have gotten in trouble, Isabelle, now you have a weak of detention..." Zoe felt so bad. She should have thought about what she did before she did it.  
"It's fine.. besides I was waiting to see him get what he deserved." She giggled.  
Zoe giggled too, "Yeah that was great wasn't it?" she frowns, "Though I have a feeling he's going to be a real problem for us." she shook her head to that.  
"Draco Malfoy? A real pest, and he hates anybody muggle born." she closes her eyes, as they reach the hall, "Well.. I guess this is goodbye then" she frowned towards her.  
"Hey, you're the one who told me to cheer up about it, so I want you to cheer up too. We'll talk tomorrow right? And we can eat together too!"  
"Really? Okay!! I'll do my best!" Isabelle waved to Zoe, and Zoe waved back as they parted their ways to their houses.  
_"And this was how we all became friends, it was pretty crazy, but Isabelle and I got through Snape's punishment okay. This was only the beginning of all the happiness, the sadness, and trouble." she shut her diary, and stared towards the bedpost, then layed her head in her arms, and fell into a deep sleep_


End file.
